


Forced to Hate You

by CherryFlavoredClouds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredClouds/pseuds/CherryFlavoredClouds
Summary: Kiyoko and Yachi have been dating for 6 months now, but because of the company the two girls might need to cut it short. Kiyoko is put into an arranged marriage with one of her old classmates, Ryùnosuke Tanaka, who also happens to be in a relationship with another former classmate of hers, Chikara Ennoshita. Because Kiyoko’s mother happens to know about the relationship between Kiyoko and Yachi, she wants to force Kiyoko to act cold and hurtful to Yachi or else she will get Yachi killed.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 2





	Forced to Hate You

"Kiyoko, dear!" I can tell my father is in need of something. "Do you mind coming downstairs for a split second?" Called it.

"I'll be down in a minute," I call down to him. Usually, I would pause the conversation with whoever I'm texting but this person in particular is someone I could never cut off.

===

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: But bby :(

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: He knows I can't handle spiders-they terrify me!

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: Especially the hairless ones...they look so smooth and slim it scares me-

(Kiyoko) Apparently a Goddess: Yachi, bunny, dear? Calm down please... I'm sure Hinata won't make you hold one..!

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: ...Ok 1-the nicknames again ./////. 2-HE MIGHT MAKE ME HOLD ONE-?!

_Shit-_

(Kiyoko) Apparently a Goddess: No, i mean-

**  
"Kiyoko Shimizu! Get you ass down these stair this instant! We have guests outside the front door waiting to come in!"**

(Kiyoko) Apparently a Goddess: Nevermind, I have to go now...

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: Mother?

(Kiyoko) Apparently a Goddess: I'm-

(Kiyoko) Apparently a Goddess: How did you know?

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: Kiyoko, your mothers a—dare I say—bitch.

(Kiyoko) Apparently a Goddess: Yeah, ok fair enough... love you <3

(Yachi) Hitoka>Waffles: Go get em tiger ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

===

I quickly change into my summer dress and dash down stair. There, I see my mother in a black train-skirt dress, embroidered with gold flowers another the end and my father looks like he’s going to church for a funeral. “I’m here, what’s up?”

My dad turns his head to look at me. “Kiyoko, you know how you said you’d do anything for the company?” He says a s he walks up to me and puts his hands on my corresponding shoulders.

”Yes, what about?” I ask him, glancing at my mother, then back and him.

”Kiyoko, we made a deal with another company and you will be engaged to the CEO’s son, Ryūnosuke Tanaka.” My mother says picking at her nails and not giving a damn about what I think.

”Wait, what?” I shout. Loud.

“Shut your mouth young lady, they’re right outside this damn door so don’t you dare have a meltdown and embarrass me.” Mother is now pointing her witch finger at me. I nod slowly. “Right then,” she says moving to open the door. “I want you to meet your fiancé, Ryūnosuke Tanaka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I love a good cliffhanger ( ◠‿◠ ) anyway, sorry this chapter is so short, I’ve been wanting to write a fanfic for so long but I had no ideas so this is what you get out of me for now. The next part will probably be out in a week at the least, 2 months at the most. :p feedback is appreciated q:


End file.
